


Rain

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: It's a stormy night and David has to help out in the field. He hates it.





	Rain

“It should be illegal to kill in a weather like this,” David ranted furiously as he pulled the collar of his jacket further up his neck in an attempt to shield himself from the downpour of water.

“It’s illegal to kill, period,” Nick pointed out and was rewarded with an exaggerated roll of David’s eyes. “Yeah, right, whatever.”

David kept muttering complaints into the chilly night, shaking his head and gyrating his jaw in an attempt to get the clogged water out of his eardrum. Nick watched him stick his pinkie into his ear, jiggling it as he went with the whole _wet dog_ routine.

“What?” David huffed at Nick’s amused expression.

Taking off his base cap Nick closed the distance between them and placed it on David’s rain-soaked hair with a grin. He pulled the cap down low over his eyes and brought his face closer to David’s ear. “You’re cute when you’re wet.”

In spite of himself David felt the corners of his mouth quirk up which he promptly tried to hide behind a pout. He hated the way Nick could make him feel so ridiculous while cheering him up at the same time. For good measure he kept complaining, even with his spirits considerably lifted.

~

“I’m cold,” he stated, once they were safely back inside the truck, the rain still beating against the windshield. Wordlessly Nick cranked up the heating and continued to drive.

“If I get pneumonia I’m suing the department,” David pressed on, half convinced that he meant it. It bothered him how stoically relaxed Nick was, the only sign of sympathy he showed was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

“People have died from pneumonia, you know,” he continued, very well aware that he sounded like a petulant child. His clothes weren't even completely soaked, just damp, but he was cranky and uncomfortable and he needed someone to suffer with him. Nick glanced at him with a raised brow. “You’re not gonna die.”

With an exasperated sigh David fell back into his seat.

“I’m still cold,” he muttered after a while.

~

By the end of shift David’s mood had improved slightly, or maybe he had just been distracted by the case he had finally gotten to work on _inside_ the lab, the way he was supposed to. A knock on the glass door startled him out of his routine of sorting his files.

“Ready to call it a night?” Nick asked from the hallway and David cast a quick glance around before he allowed himself to smile.

They filled each other in on the progress of the case as they made their way to the locker room.

“Got plans?” Nick’s voice was casual but his breath was hot against David’s cheek and it was only then David realized how close he was hovering over his shoulder.

He shut his locker and turned to look at his smug faced lover. “Nope, you?”

“Well,” Nick drawled purposefully suggestive, “I’ve been thinking about a hot shower ever since we’ve been out in that damn rain.” His grin emphasized the wrinkles around his eyes, making David absentmindedly bite his lip.

“Is that an invitation?” he asked coyly. Nick answered with a wink.

~

The rain still poured heavily from the sky, swaying left and right in the harsh morning breeze, but somehow the prospect of getting soaked didn’t seem so bad anymore.


End file.
